


The Spoils of Victory

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda sorta slightly Dark Rey if you squint, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: The Resistance uprising on Coruscant has beaten the First Order. For Kaydel and Rey that means a victory lap... in the Supreme Leader's bedroom...
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Gold and Brown [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Spoils of Victory

They’ve won. They’ve won the fucking star war. The Resistance has Coruscant, General Hux is dead and Kylo Ren is in a cell, waiting for his trial. Now the Resistance is getting on with the important next steps, the first of which is partying.

Rey’s been walking around in a kind of stupor for much of the day. She aches from her and Ahsoka’s battle against Kylo and the Knights. Off in the distance she can see the Senate where they fought, battered but whole and with the Resistance icon projected onto its side.

They’ve moved, however, to the castle which the First Order built here. In theory it was Kylo Ren’s residence, though if you ask Rey, her enemy probably slept more on his Star Destroyers than he ever did here. Now the victorious Resistance have taken it over for their celebrations and thrown it open to the public, they’ve found its decadent furnishings suggest old Snoke’s tastes more than Kylo’s. It’s meant for living deliciously in.

Shame neither Supreme Leader got to enjoy it, but the Resistance will happily do that for them, along with the Stormtroopers Finn turned and led in the uprising here. Poe’s starfighters sit proudly on the landing pads, and every hall is full of people.

The festivities are booming through the castle now. Finn and Poe have set up operations in the massive kitchens and are starting up a feast for the ages. Meanwhile Rose, Pammich, Jess and Jannah have led the attack on the cellars, doing more damage to Snoke’s wine collection in four hours than Kylo Ren managed in as many years.

Master Tano has gone back to the fleet to be with Leia. The old Jedi isn’t really one for carousing these days, but she’s given Rey full permission to let loose.

But Rey’s got different priorities. She’s feeling a little partied out, and she’s got Kaydel on the brain. The only chance she’s had to talk to her girlfriend is via a holo link. While the Resistance and Finn’s Stormtrooper uprising have been securing the city, the fleet have been pulling damaged ships away from Coruscant, to avoid any… unwelcome fireworks.

Rey’s little holodisc beeps and then a little glowing image of her girlfriend is standing in her hand, resplendent in a Republic Navy uniform and beaming.

“Hey, lover.”

“Hi Del. So I’m way up in the castle…”

“Poking around?”

Rey shrugs. “You can take the girl out of scavenging…”

“…but you can’t take scavenging outta the girl. And Kylo Ren’s chambers must be way more interesting than a wrecked Star Destroyer, huh?”

Rey sticks her tongue out. “You can judge when you join me. I’m going there now.”

“Let me find a transport.” Kaydel doesn’t say, because there are people around her, that she hopes the ex-Supreme Leader’s bed is big and comfy, but Rey knows her well enough to be sure that that’s what she wants to say. “I’m so excited to see you again, Rey.”

And so’s Rey. Eager to hold Kaydel, to kiss her, to rip her clothes off and bury her face between her thighs. For all the elation of winning the battle and stopping Ren and Hux from oppressing the Galaxy, for all the excitement of the celebrations so far, there’s one other kind of release Rey wants.

She’s not totally sure why she’s choosing her arch-enemy’s apartments for the occasion. Well, there’s the big and comfy bed she’s sure will be there, but maybe it’s some kind of odd revenge too?

And of course, she’s still the scavenger at heart, the girl who’s curious enough to… well, delve into Kaydel’s little black book.

So she snaps the lock on the doors with her powers and slips in. It’s… brighter than she expected, which she guesses is some legacy of Snoke’s. Ren would never had gone for anything but black walls, black floor… maybe a little bit of silver if he was feeling extravagant. Somehow she thinks he wouldn't have chosen this enormous four-poster bed with all the drapes and sheets you could get lost in for days.

Snoke’s tastes were less austere than Kylo's. Though… the idea that that bed used to hold his ugly, wizened self… urgh! No, not thinking about that!

Rey distracts herself by looking through the wardrobe. Surprise surprise, here’s actually a tiny bit of colour here - one cloak that’s red on the inside. It reminds her of the inside cover of Kaydel’s book, the rich crimson under the black. The mere sight of it brings back the memory of her lover’s scent, touching her for the first time…

…and quite suddenly, Rey has a wicked idea.

When Kaydel walks in ten minutes later, Rey is wrapped in the cloak with the hood up, facing away from the door. For all the world, she looks like one of Ren’s Sith Cult lackeys.

Kaydel hides her fear well, putting a hand on her blaster and moving closer. “If you wanted to do something for your Supreme Leader, you really should’ve got involved before my girlfriend chopped his hand off. Your side lost.” Her voice only shakes a little. “So what’s the plan asshole? Take the Jedi’s gal as one last act of revenge?”

Rey feels a swell of pride in her heart which almost makes her break character, how bravely Kaydel faces down the sinister figure she’s found.

“To tell the truth,” she hisses, playing pantomime villain. “I was waiting for you, but not for anything untoward. On the contrary, I feel a great need to…” she resumes her usual voice and turns, still keeping the cloak tight around me. “Surrender myself to you.”

Kaydel looks taken aback at first. Then she’s amused, annoyed and confused all at once. “OK, you do scary more convincingly than I thought. Which isn’t exactly… conducive to sexy times, even if you do look the business in black, hun.”

“Indulge me,” Rey gently asks, leaning forward and kissing her lips before she steps back. “Because I’ve got something a lot more conducive under… here!”

Using the Force, she conjures a wind which blows the cloak wide. Under it, she has on the lingerie Kaydel bought her on Caroman II, boots that come up to her thighs, a black leather belt and… that’s it.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Kaydel’s eyes light up, and Rey feels her heart swell with excitement in response. All her tiredness falls right away, and Kaydel looks just as eager.

“I think you’re a bit overdressed,” Rey impishly tells her.

Kaydel’s jacket is already off her shoulders, though Rey’s immediately there to help her with the shirt underneath it. With a team effort, Kaydel’s soon naked, albeit stepping back into her boots as Rey hugs her tight and runs her hands over her soft, supple torso.

A nipple hardens under her thumb, and Kaydel rewards her with a whispery moan. Rey begins to feel the material of her thong grow damp, more so as her eyes travel down Kaydel’s lightly tanned body to the gold hair which delicately crowns her sex.

Instinctively, she presses her other hand to her girlfriend’s cunt – not quite hard, but firmly, and the sudden pressure has Kaydel emitting a little whine of arousal. Her eyes, the colour of tea, beckon Rey, twin pools of desire to plunge into. As if Rey couldn’t tell from the slick on her fingers, Kaydel’s lips on hers and her questing tongue.

“So hot for me already,” she marvels, breaking from the long kiss.

Kaydel takes her wrist and moves against her hand, wetting Rey’s fingers further. “A Galaxy-saving bombshell does that to me. But if you wanna make me hotter…” Her free hand is tugging at a strap on Rey’s corset. “Let me see those perfect little boobs.”

Rey can’t help but giggle at the word, but she obliges and slips the other strap off her shoulder. Not for one second, though, does she relent from caressing Kaydel’s labia, savouring the softness of her folds and the soaked-silk delicacy of the hair around her cunt.

“Oh, yes,” breathes Kaydel as she exposes Rey’s breasts. Immediately she leans in, planting a kiss between them before she makes her teasing, kissing way to a nipple.

Rey feels her own pleasure build swiftly, the embers of her longing kindling swiftly to a blaze. Not to be outdone, she returns her hand to Kaydel’s lower lips and sets her thumb vibrating against the clit.

Kaydel stares at Rey as her orgasm builds, still sucking determinedly at her breast.

“That feel good Del?” Rey gasps, rubbing her pearl harder while her fingers delve into the inviting, slick folds. “Show me, show me it feels good in your little cunt.” She feels the moan she provokes through Kaydel’s lips and the lustful throb of her sex. “Surrender to it, I know you want to…”

You can keep your glory of battle. You can keep the glory of winning – as far as Rey’s concerned, her dear Co-Generals could have it all to themselves if they wanted it. Because when Kaydel’s scream of release reverberates through her breast, that’s all the glory she needs.

Kaydel finally lets her nipple go, putting her forehead against Rey’s shoulder as she rides out her rough, thigh-drenching climax. Her voice shakes in time with her body, and she clutches at Rey so as not to collapse.

And to think that Kylo Ren thought he understood power!

Rey pulls Kaydel close to her and wraps the cloak around them both. She touches her more gently now, moving her hand from between Kaydel’s legs to stroke in wet circles on her thigh as her girlfriend finds her feet again. Warmly and gently, they kiss, Rey watching Kaydel slowly recover.

They’ve only just begun, but she’s happy to wait. After all, they’ve both been waiting all day for this.

Those rich brown eyes open again, nearly overflowing with desire. Kaydel looks left, catching sight of an officer’s cap on the mantlepice. Grinning, Rey telepathically swipes the officer’s cap off the table and sets it on her girlfriend’s head.

“Oh, Supreme Leader,” Kaydel giggles, massaging Rey’s abs through the silk of her corset, “what is thy bidding?”

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are we playing Kylo and Hux, Del?”

“Nah. Those two could never be in love.”

“Despite what the rumours said?”

Kaydel laughs. “OK, they might’ve been banging, but if they were, there’s no way that was a healthy relationship. No First Order tyrant would ever let the other person come first.”

Rey laughs and squeezes her a little. “Whereas if I ask my consort to kneel…”

Kaydel kisses her, already starting to sink to the soft carpet. “Well for starters you’re actually asking, darling, and there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

Rey can’t help but shiver with excitement when Kaydel’s lips graze her hip, just above the waistband of her thong. Making Kaydel orgasm has only fed her own desire for release, and Kaydel knows it.

With a single finger, she pulls the front of Rey’s thong down just a little and nuzzles against the brown hair it reveals. Rey watches eagerly, stroking her girlfriend’s blonde braid under the brim of the cap. Then she jolts at the barely-there brush of a kiss, right on her clit through the silk. She feels like sparks run across her skin.

Kaydel’s a practiced tease, and she pulls back, kissing Rey’s covered mound and then her thigh. Impatient, Rey summons a chair from the other side of the room and puts a booted foot on it. There’s nothing subtle about the way her legs are spread, but then again there’s nothing subtle about what she wants from Kaydel right now. Her lover knows that… though she’ll be damned if she’s gonna break character.

"My Supreme Leader wants more direct attention, I see. As you command, m'lady."

One of Rey’s tendons juts out in this position, and Kaydel takes advantage, following it with her lips to where Rey’s opening lies beneath the silk. Kaydel inhales, licks her lips, presses them to the gossamer covering. “ _Ahhhh_ …” Rey sighs.

“Now this just won’t do,” Kaydel tuts, finally dropping the act. “A pretty girl whose lovely cunt is so wet, and it’s shut away behind these panties. Tonight’s a night for liberation… so we need to set this little cunny free, don’t we?”

There’s only one thing Rey can say to that. “Free me then, and take me.”

Even the way that Kaydel does that turns her on. Kaydel noses the slip, then takes it in her teeth, meeting Rey’s eyes to growl carnally at her and send a fresh wave of moist heat running through her cunt.

Kaydel’s tongue runs in sloppy rings around Rey’s clit before she gives it her full attention. She’s seen the slick that must be glistening on Rey’s folds, and she quickly darts down to lap it up before kissing and licking her way back to the clit. “I know what you want, love.” Fingertips trace the edges of Rey’s labia. “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

Rey nods, shuts her eyes because she can hardly bear the anticipation. She feels and hears two fingers part her lips, gently and slowly, and moans with pleasure. Kaydel crooks them just a little, and Rey makes a little grunt-whine as her thighs quake.

“Such a soft cunny,” Kaydel purrs. “Oh Rey, doesn’t your little cunt love me so?”

“You know it does, Del,” Rey whimpers. “ _I_ love you.”

Kaydel kisses again, right where her fingers disappear into Rey. “Let me feel it, darling. Come for me so I can taste your love. Mmm…” she growls again, moving her lips up. “Imma play with your pretty pink pearl til you give me that come. That what you want?”

“ _Fuck yes!_ ” Rey gasps. And then she whispers it again as that wonderful tongue rolls across her clit and back. And again, as Kaydel’s soaked fingers slide in and out of her opening.

The flood builds and builds inside her, slowly at first but suddenly she’s clenching tight around the deft fingers, hands fisting in Kaydel’s hair, and she’s screaming. Because yes, yes, this is what she wants, here’s her love for Kaydel to taste, here it comes and –

Kaydel roughly pulls her fingers away and urged on by Rey, she buries her mouth in the brunette’s cunt, devouring the slick that pours from her. Rey buckles and her wild cries fill the chamber.

Her climax washes out all thought, as if she’s been caught in a flood and pulled under. When she resurfaces, she’s on her knees and in Kaydel’s arms.

“I got ya,” Kaydel beams. “Oh Rey, I gotcha good.”

“You really did, gorgeous.” Shakily, Rey gets back up and unclasps the cloak, letting it fall. “But for what I’m about to do to you, I need these knickers off.”

“What are you…”

Rey lifts her hand, gesturing at her little bag in the corner. Something bright blue comes zipping out and flies into her hand. It’s the feeldoe Kaydel bought for them both, but her girlfriend is plainly shocked to see it.

“When did you swipe that from the Falcon?” Kaydel asks. Rey doesn’t answer, instead watching her girlfriend boggle at her. “You saying our little toy has been in your bag all through the celebrations?” She squeals with laughter, and in a flash Rey’s thong is whipped down to her ankles. “Rey, you’re filthy _and_ thoughtful. I love it!”

“And I’d better get you ready for it,” Rey giggles, returning Kaydel’s dirty grin. Those pert breasts are begging for her touch, and she doesn’t hesitate to squeeze them and fondle them.

Kaydel gasps a little when Rey begins to suck her nipples. “Your mouth feels so great on my tits Rey. Oh kriff I’m wet for you already, I’m ready for the toy.”

“There’s something else I’d like to try first, if you’ll let me.” When Kaydel nods her permission, Rey raises her hand a little. Kaydel tenses for a moment as if she feels something in the air, looking to Rey for assurance. Rey gives her a little wink, and Kaydel’s nervousness is replaced with an excited smile as she realises what Rey’s about to do.

She lifts Kaydel with the Force. She’s practiced doing this not just so the motion’s smooth, but so make sure it’s comfy for Kaydel. She doesn’t want to grip her too hard, it has to feel good. And from Kaydel’s expression, she can see it’s paying off.

Just as importantly, there’s the furled pink flower of her sex, beckoning from the junction of her thighs. Rey wants to touch it again already, but as Kaydel’s taught her, she holds back for. Her hand closes gently on Kaydel’s foot and she kisses her way along her leg, up the marble thigh. She floats Kaydel a little higher, bestowing a few cheeky kisses on her arse.

“Rey,” Kaydel pleads. “Please, enough teasing. I need more.”

“Of course, love. You did teach me…” She bestows a featherlight kiss upon Kaydel’s vulva. “Patience must be rewarded. And we've both been waiting all day for this…”

She can’t resist the lure of the droplets on Kaydel’s folds any longer, and loses herself in licking and sucking and Kaydel’s delightful noises of pleasure.

This too was meant only to be teasing, but instinct drives her to go further. It’s too enjoyable to not dig in with her tongue, to lap and suck at her girlfriend’s slit and to give her clit the delicate strums that she finds so intense.

When Kaydel comes, Rey pulls back, relishing the view of her blissed-out lover reclining in midair. Then she slowly sets her back on her feet, and Kaydel pulls the dildo from where it’s been tucked into Rey's belt.

“The elegant weapon of a Jedi lady,” she giggles, kissing her. Then she’s reaching between Rey’s legs.

Kaydel lays a gentle hand on Rey’s mound, fingers nestling in the downy spread of her bush. Rey responds by shifting, opening her legs enough for Kaydel to ease the “hilt” of the feeldoe into her. “Force, that’s hot,” Kaydel whispers, touching her lips to the head of the toy. “Hey Rey, you’re armed and dangerous.”

Rey strokes along Kaydel’s cheekbone. “And where am I going to ravish you, Del?”

“Weeeell… ooh. I spy,” Kaydel murmurs down by her hip, pointing to the windows which stretch from ceiling to floor, “a balcony. And I can’t help but think that it would be glorious to make love on that balcony.”

She’s so right. It’s elegantly built and the view spectacular. A marble rail at the edge is all that’s between them and a sheer drop. Around them are smaller skyscrapers, and above them the sky is a huge scattering of diamonds.

The night air is cool up here, but in a soothing way. Between the breeze and the sight of Kaydel’s backside as she slowly walks to the rail, Rey’s nipples stiffen in an instant.

Kaydel hears the slow breath she lets out, and turns her head with a coquettish smile. “You’re eager, aren’t you?”

“You know it.” The feeling of the toy inside her fires Rey’s passion, makes her eager to use it.

Her lover turns fully, gyrating her hips as she puts an arm around the rail and fixes Rey with that filthy, hungry smirk. With her free hand she takes hold of the toy, guiding Rey inside her. Rey watches, feeling the thrill she always gets at seeing Kaydel’s cunt part and the glass head of the feeldoe slip in.

They both breathe out with the first slow thrust, and Kaydel lifts a leg to wrap around Rey’s slender waist, as Rey slips deeper in. She pulls her close, kissing her deeply, cupping Rey’s cheek and gazing lovingly into her eyes. She bites her lip, and it’s enough to make Rey clench around the feeldoe’s hilt.

Rey needs no further urging to speed up and thrust harder, deeper into her lover’s cunt. She chases her own pleasure as well, revelling in the press of the toy against her clit. “This is the best toy, Kaydel,” she groans. “Force, it feels so good to fuck you like this. You like it too, don’t you?” She knows Kaydel does, but right now it's vital for her to hear it from her.

“Hell yeah.” Lust makes Kaydel’s voice a slurred rumble, and her hand slips down to hold Rey’s breast. “Keep giving it to me Rey, I wanna come all over this toy and feel you come with me." Her breath hitches for a moment. "Aww _yes_ , you know just how to treat my little muff.”

Satisfaction floods Rey and she leans in to kiss Kaydel’s neck, inhaling her musky perfume. Her fingers dig into the soft, yielding flesh of Kaydel’s buttocks, squeezing and provoking fresh sighs from her lover. In response, Kaydel squeezes the breast she holds, toying and teasing and Rey’s nipple.

Fucking this way turns Rey on like almost nothing else. She stares down at the glossy glass length of the toy that unites them, lets them share pleasure so intimately, before Kaydel’s moans draw her attention back to her lover.

They’ve both broken a sweat, their tangled bodies glistening in the starlight. “Look at you go,” Kaydel breathes as Rey pushes the toy fully into her. “Look at you go Rey, oh fuck you’re incredible…”

They find their cries laced with laughter, at the absurdity of what they’re both saying, and the wonderful ridiculousness of them being here, _in flagrante_ on the Supreme-fucking-Leader’s own balcony.

Maybe, down below, someone’s looking up. Maybe they just happen to see what’s going on up here. For a moment Rey feels a rush of nerves which is its own kind of turn-on, but then something better takes its place. Quite plainly, she realises that she doesn’t give a flying fuck who sees them tonight. If anyone does, she hopes they enjoy it, and if not then they can stick it. She’s a Jedi who saved the Galaxy! Let the world see how glorious her and Kaydel’s love is, what it does to Rey to take Kaydel and give her pleasure.

Tomorrow, curled up with Kaydel and playing with her hair, she’ll reflect on this cockiness and blush, but not now. Right now, her attention is all on Kaydel, on the tremors in her soft belly and the way her breasts jiggle with every thrust, on the slick that coats the feeldoe, on the babbled affirmations of love which Rey finds herself returning as the rush begins to overtake her as well.

“This is everything, Rey, everything I could want,” Kaydel whimpers.

Her hands tighten on the rail and Rey’s breast. She leans fully on the marble, throws back her head – the officer’s cap falls off and drops out of sight. And Kaydel’s mouth opens wide, a plaintive little scream emanating with each jerk of her hips.

A moment later, Rey follows Kaydel’s plunge into ecstasy, pressing her face between Kaydel’s breasts and planting soft kisses in between rough gasps. When she raises her head, she finds she’s just in time to see Kaydel’s eyes slowly open. Her girlfriend’s staring up at the night sky with a look of utter contentment, stars reflecting in those wide, lovely eyes.

It’s such a perfect sight that Rey doesn’t move for a good half minute, unwilling to break the spell, letting the sweat and slick cool on their skin. Eventually, Kaydel grasps the rail and pulls herself up a little to turn those pools of starlight on Rey, beckoning her in to kiss.

“This,” she smiles. “This is what victory feels like.”

Later they move to the huge bed, both completely naked now. Kaydel takes the feeldoe and lays on her back. They both feel an unspoken need to give their tryst a coda and it’s Rey’s turn to be ravished, lowering herself onto the slick-wet shaft and groaning as Kaydel slowly thrusts into her from below.

Kaydel makes love to her tenderly and unhurriedly, and Rey gradually ascends to her orgasm. Softly she kisses Kaydel, feeling her pleasure trickle from her opening and listening to Kaydel’s happy sigh as she feels it on her skin.

After Kaydel brings her gently down from her shuddering climax, Rey returns the favour, burying her mouth in the wondrously wet mess between Kaydel’s legs. Her pace is almost lazy, the luxurious slowness of lovers who know they’ve all the time in the Galaxy. The sheet under her chin is already damp, sodden by the time Kaydel’s breasts make that great, glorious heave and the half-whispered cry issues from her throat.

Finally, wrapped around each other, dozily kissing and quite confident that the Supreme Leader _never_ used his bedroom this well, they drift off to sleep. Looking with the Force, Rey sees that Kaydel’s aura is again all sunset hues, that warm blend of lust and love.

None of this could ever make it into the stories about Jedi Master Rey, but these memories are the ones she and Kaydel will cherish most.


End file.
